And Then There Where Two
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Cole's past comes back to haunt him when a mysterious stranger keeps attacking Phoebe...just to get Belthazor to return to his evil ways.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Morning Prue."

"Morning Piper." Prue answered without looking up form the morning paper.

"Phoebe still in bed?"

"Yeah I think she had a visitor last night."

"Oh." Piper said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah Oh." Prue said with a smile. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt."

"Prue, Cole loves her. He would not hurt her."

"I don't doubt his love for her Piper. I just hope that nothing ever happens to him and she has to go through the same thing that I did when…" Prue stopped unable to continue. The loss of Andy still stung her heart.

Piper sensing her big sisters thoughts just rested her hand on her shoulder. "She'll be fine Prue."

"I know. So what are we going to so today?"

"What do you mean we? I have to go to P3 to help the band set up. I thought you had a shoot today?"

"Nope it got cancelled. To bad Phoebe has classes today we could have had a sister day."

"Sister day? When?" Phoebe said, as she entered the kitchen looking quite tired.

Handing her sisters a cup of coffee, "Today we could have but you have classes." Piper told her

"Well that wouldn't have worked anyway. I'm having lunch with Cole today."

"Oh. You didn't see enough of him last night." Prue laughed.

Smacking her sister playfully, "Yes I did. But that doesn't mean that we can't have lunch together." Phoebe replied.

"Ok then why don't we all meet at P3 tonight then?" Piper suggested before things got out of hand.

"Done I'll mention it to Cole. Hopefully he can stay long enough this time for one dance." Phoebe said as she headed for the door. "Love you two. See you tonight."

"Love you to Pheebs." They replied

---------------

The day went by uneventful for all three Halliwell's. Phoebe had met Cole for lunch as they had planned

"So are you coming tonight?" Phoebe asked hesitant at the answer

"I hope so." Cole answered her catching himself falling into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phoebe could tell something was bothering him instantly.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling that I have." Cole looked around before looking back at her

"A bad feeling?"

"Yeah. Like the Source is up to something big. You be careful you hear me. If anything was to happen to you I don't think I could go on. Let alone the fact that your sisters, especially Prue would kick my ass."

"No they wouldn't." Reaching up and kissing him passionately. "They would vanquish your sorry ass." She finished with a smile."

"Haha. Look you better get going or your gonna be late. I'll pick you up at 3:00pm ok. If I'm not here by 3:30, I had to leave ok?"

"Ok. Be careful. I Love you."

"Love you too." He said as he shimmered out.

--

Watching from across the way a demon took in the scene before him in disgust.

"Belthazor what happen to you? Falling in Love with a witch. The Source told me of this but I did not believe it. Yet here you are. But that could make my plan easier and get you back to where you belong." He said as he watched Phoebe walk back across the parking lot to school. "Yes she will be perfect. And she won't even now what hit her." He said and then shimmered out to report his idea to the Source.

"Master I believe I have found a way to get Belthazor back to us."

"Really?"

"Yes. He is in love after all correct. All we have to do is to get her to doubt that love. To make her think that he was just using her."

"And how do you intend on doing that?"

"Easy. We get him to turn on her." He said with a smirk.

"I think I see your plan and I think it may work. Go. But if you fail."

"No need to explain Master. I will not. And after I am done with her she will be so devastated that she will be no good to her sisters either and then together Belthazor and I can take out the Charmed Ones."

"Let it be done."

He shimmered back to the school and waited. He had a plan and that would involve calling in some favours. Shimmering out he shimmered back into what would be the equivalent to an underworld bar.

----

Looking around he saw who he was looking for.

"What do you want?"

"I need a favour."

"Oh really. What this time?"

"I need you to go after Belthazor."

"Are you nuts. Last time I saw him he nearly killed me."

"Yeah well I don't want you to get that close. Just keep him busy for a few hours this afternoon."

Looking into the demons eyes he could see that he had a plan formulated in his head. "What's in this for me?"

"I'll let you in on the killing of the Charmed Ones."

"Well that is reason enough if they don't kick our asses first."

"Won't happen. Not with what I have in mind."

"If you say so. But with this you will owe me one. I'll get few of the guys to help me out. How long do you need him distracted for?"

"Just a few hours this afternoon. And maybe again later."

"Ok consider it done."

"Good soon the Charmed ones will no longer be a thorn in my fathers side." He said as he once again shimmered out.

-----------------------

"Piper were does this go?" Prue called out to her sister across P3.

"That would depend at what you have in your hand Prue." Piper said with a laugh

"Haha. This." Prue holds up the object in her hand.

"Oh that." Piper realized what Prue was holding before going back to her work

"Yeah what is this thing? It looks like a paper mache penguin."

"That's because it is." Piper answered non-chalantly.

Prue looked at Piper like she was nuts. "You bought a paper mache penguin? Why?"

"He's cute and I thought he could go in our alcove."

"No that thing is not going in there." Prue argued as she made her way towards Piper

"Excuse me do you own this place or do I?" Piper looked up at Prue daring her to challenge her

"Part owner." Prue looked at Piper almost daring her back.

"Silent owner. Now that is where it is going."

"Augh fine." Prue replied with defeat.

Prue and Piper had been helping get P3 ready for the big Friday night that was soon coming. They were having a repeat performance by the Barenaked Ladies. They had such a good time last time they were there they asked if they could return. And of course Piper said yes.

As they were almost done they were interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"P3 Prue speaking." Prue stood there almost in a daze as the conversation went to the other person.

"WHAT! WHEN!"

Prue now had Pipers full attention and made her way over to the bar where Prue was on the phone.

"Where? OK we'll be there in ten minutes. And thanx Darryl we really appreciated this."

Hanging up the phone Prue looked over at Piper who was waiting patiently for her big sister to say something.

"What did Darryl want? What happen?" she asked

"Um Phoebe was attacked."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah she was found not that far from the school. Um, some students found her she was pretty beaten up and unconscious when they found her. They called 911 and she is now at SFMH."

"Oh God. Come on." Piper said as she grabbed Prue's hand and they headed up the stairs to get to their sister.

-----------------------

Arriving at the hospital they ran down the corridor ignoring all the people that were looking at them. Running up to the desk Prue practically tackled the nurse behind the counter.

"Phoebe Halliwell. Where is she?"

"One moment please."

"Prue, Piper."

Turning they looked at Darryl. "Oh God Darryl where is she?" Piper asked almost hysterical

"Come on I'll take you to her."

Leading them down the corridor he took them up two floors in the elevator. You could hear a pin drop the whole time as both sisters were afraid of what had happened to their baby sister.

Stopping outside a door Darryl stopped them.

"She's pretty bad guys. And she has not woken up yet."

"Darryl what are you saying? That she could die?" Prue asked

"No, the doctors say that she will heal. It will just take time. Look do me a favour, when she wakes up try and find out who did this to her. I want this guy just as much as you two do."

"No Darryl you don't." Prue said through angry eyes as she turned and entered the hospital room. Pulling Piper behind her. Upon seeing their baby sister they both felt the hot tears running down their faces. Pulling the chairs closer to the bed they both sat and took up a vigil beside her.

-----------------------

After several hours of waiting Prue went out to get some coffee. Leaving Piper with their sister.

"Mmmph."

"Phoebe? Oh sweetie I'm right here. I'll get the doctor."

"P-P-Piper?"

"I'm right here Pheebs. It's ok." Piper said as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"P-Prue?"

"She's here too. She just stepped out to get some coffee." Piper told her sister so to not worry her. "Phoebe did you see who did this?"

Phoebe was silent she couldn't look at Piper. She couldn't believe what had happened to her.

"Ok sweetie if you don't want to talk about this I understand."

Prue came back in the room carrying two cups of coffee when she noticed Piper talking to Phoebe.

"Phoebe?"

"She woke up about ten minutes ago. She was asking for you." Piper told her

Coming up to the bed Prue just sat gently on the side. Bending down she placed a soft kiss on her baby sisters' forehead.

"Oh Phoebe thank God you're ok."

"Prue?"

"Yeah honey I'm right here. Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere"

Prue looked at Piper concerned. "Have you asked her yet?"

"Yeah she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Piper we have to get her to open up. This could tear her apart."

Looking down at Phoebe, Piper stood up and pulled at Prue to follow her. "Phoebe we'll be right back honey. Ok? We're going to find a doctor."

Exiting the room Piper turned on Prue. "Prue I asked her and she turned away from me. I don't think we should push this."

"Piper I understand what you're saying. But if she doesn't talk about it then she will just close herself off. She needs to talk."

"Ok Prue but not now. Later, once she is home. Please." Piper practically begged her sister

"Ok Piper, but when we get her home."

"Ok."

For several days as Phoebe lay in her hospital bed she thought back to that afternoon. Cole had come to pick her up from school and they were walking hand in hand across the parking lot. As they passed by an alley something happened and she was still not sure what. It all happened so fast. Every now and then she thought she saw a flash of red but she was not certain. The next thing she knew she was looking up into the concerned eyes of her older sister.

Her sisters would want to know what happened that day and she wasn't sure herself. What did happen that day?


	2. Chapter 2

After a week Phoebe had been aloud to go home. She had suffered from a broken arm and a serious concussion but other then that she was fine. She still had not said anything to anyone about what had happened, mostly because she was not 100 sure herself. She had tried to remember what had happened but she couldn't.

"Hey sunshine you ready to go home?" Prue asked her baby sister.

Not looking at her big sisters gaze Phoebe just slide off the side of the bed and into the wheelchair that Prue had brought into the room. Prue just looked down at the top of Phoebes head and prayed that her baby sister would open up about this soon.

"So Piper is at P3 right now but she said that she will be home in time to cook us a fabulous dinner. What do you fell like?"

"Doesn't really matter. I have to get caught up on my school work anyway."

Prue was running out of options. She couldn't seem to reach her sister no matter what she tried. The drive home was silent and it nearly killed Prue not to start asking Phoebe what had happened. Helping her sister into the Manor Prue wasn't really sure what to do for her.

"Phoebe do you want to stay down here or go up to your room?" Prue asked knowing the answer but hoping that she would tell her that she wanted to stay on the couch.

"I think I want to go up to my room." Phoebe said as she made her way to the stairs

"Phoebe."

"Prue please, not now." Phoebe said for she knew what her big sister was going to say.

"Ok but soon ok. I'm worried about you."

"When I figure it out I promise to let you know." Phoebe said looking into her sisters eyes then turned to go up to her room.

Prue just stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched her go up to her room. 'Oh Phoebe please talk to me.' She thought. Heading to towards the kitchen to get herself a cup of tea. Moving to the living room with it she sat there for over an hour before Piper came home.

"Hey Prue, Phoebe get home ok?"

Receiving no answer Piper walked into the living room and sat beside her big sister. Placing her arm around her sisters shoulders Piper pulled Prue into a hug.

"She'll be Ok Prue."

"Piper she looks so lost. I can't place what it is but I think she knows who it was that attacked her but it's like she can't get herself to believe it."

"What are you thinking Prue? That she knows who it was? That she knows this person and that it was not a stranger that did it?"

"Yeah. But she has either blocked it out or is in to much shock to think that that person would do this to her."

"Any ideas?"

"Not really. I mean it would have to be somebody close to her. Especially for it to have this effect on her."

"So that doesn't leave very many people. You, me, Leo, Darryl and Cole."

"Well we know that it wouldn't be any of those. So where does that leave us?"

"Shape shifting demon?"

"Oh now I never thought of that."

"Well maybe that's what it is. But I would say that would leave out you and me. Or she would be pulling back from us whenever we went to her."

"So you think it could be one of the other three?"

"Maybe. One way to shorten the list though." Piper said before looking slightly skyward. "Leo."

Waiting a few more minutes before trying again. "Leo!"

Seeing the familiar blue lights that always preceded her husbands arrival she waited until he materialized.

"Piper what's wrong?" he asked seeing the look on his wife's face he knew that something was up.

"Leo I need you to go up and talk to Phoebe."

"Why what happened?"

Prue and Piper filled Leo in on what happened to Phoebe and what their thoughts were on what happened.

"So you think it was a shape shifter that changed into either Darryl, Cole or Me?"

"Right now it's all we have to go on. She hasn't said anything about it and we think that it's someone that she is close to. We've ruled ourselves out already so that leaves you three." Prue told him

"Ok but I don't know if this is a good idea. If it is one of us seeing us may push her further away."

"We'll be right here for her Leo. Please?" Piper asked

Leo looked at his wife and then to Prue and started for the stairs. Approaching Phoebes door he paused before entering. As he reached for the handle he knocked gently before entering. Slowly opening the door after getting no answer he looked in the room. Seeing Phoebe lying on her bed he walked over and sat beside her.

"Phebes?"

Getting no response he figured she was sleeping.

"Oh Phoebe who did this to you?" Standing up he give her a quick kiss on the forehead and left her room

Piper was sitting in the living room waiting for Leo to come back downstairs from talking to Phoebe. She was surprised to see him so soon.

"That was quick."

"She's sleeping." Leo said sitting next to her and pulling her close to him.

"I'm worried Leo. And scared all at the same time. She has to talk about this." Piper said as she leaned back against Leo's chest.

"I know Piper. But she'll come to you guys eventually she always does."

-------------------------

Stirring the images came to her mind of that day after class. Still a bit out of focus and blocked behind a wall of denial she didn't want to believe she saw what she did. Or who she did.

"No please stop." She screamed in her dream but it was also her screaming as her sisters ran up the stairs.

He hit her again before throwing her against the wall. She tried to fight back but she knew that it was lost as her world went black.

"NOOOO!" she bolted up in her bed. With the sweat beading on her forehead, as her sisters ran into her room. Seeing her there shaking and crying uncontrollably.

Piper wrapped her arms around her sister as Prue knelt down beside her and took her hands in her.

"It's ok Pheebes we got you." They said trying to get her to calm down.

After several minutes Phoebe rested her head on Pipers shoulder. "Phoebe, honey, what did you see?" Prue asked gently.

Getting no response Piper gave it a try as well. "Honey, please talk to us."

"I-It was C-C-Cole."

"WHAT!" Prue almost lost it.

"Phoebe are you saying Cole was the one that attacked you?" Piper asked in shock. She never thought that Cole would ever raise a finger to Phoebe. He loved her.

Phoebe just nodded. "I-I-I th-thought He Loved Me."

"Oh sweetie. We'll figure this out I promise." Piper said rocking Phoebe in her arms

Prue sat there stunned and fuming. We should have vanquished him along time ago she thought. Now I will. Nobody hurts my baby girl.

Leo was leaning against the doorframe to Phoebes room and heard what she had said. It didn't make sense to him. Why would Cole do this to Phoebe? He loves her as much as I love Piper.

They finally had Phoebe back to sleep as they all left her room in silence. Sitting back on the couch no one said a word.

"I'll kill him." Prue finally said quietly

"Prue."

"Piper What? Look at what he did to our sister. He could have killed her. It wasn't bad enough that he toyed with her heart. He had to beat the crap out of her."

"Prue please this isn't helping Phoebe." Piper said looking at her big sister pleading.

"Piper I'm sorry, I'm just so angry."

"I know so am I. But we have to figure this out."

"What's to figure out. Except us making that vanquishing potion again and doing what she should have done months ago." Prue said as she walked out of the living room.

--------------------------------

Shimmering into her room he came and sat on the bed just watching her sleep. Out of the corner of his eye he could see another figure shimmer into the bedroom.

"Who the hell are you?" the standing man asked not seeing his face

"Someone who has been looking for you." He said without turning his gaze from Phoebe

"Get the hell away from her."

"Why are you afraid of what I might do? Or is it that you are afraid of what I have already done?"

Not being able to see Phoebe he was unaware of her state.

"What are you talking about? What have you done to her?"

Standing up from the bed he still never turned around but moved out of the way so that he could see her.

He saw the bruising on her face ands her left arm in a cast. Rushing over to the side of the bed he pushed him out of the way. "What the hell have you done?" he asked angrily

"Oh we just had a little fight that's all. She is quite the fighter for a witch with no active power actually."

Turning towards him he got off the bed and approached him. Grabbing him by the shoulders he spun him around only to freeze in place. They just stared at each other one in shock and they other with triumph on his face. Regaining his composure he grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"I hate shapeshifters. Demons with no true identity."

"Is that what you think I am?"

"What else could you be?"

"I am you. You are me. We are brothers." He said with a smile.

"I have no brother." He growled

"No you do. You have me."

"No this is not true. I was an only child."

"That was what you were led to believe. The Master foresaw this moment. Your betrayal, letting your weaker half win out against the true you."

"You are lying." He said as he looked into his mirror image.

"No brother I am not. Soon you will be back where you belong. You're rightful place next to me and the Source." Shimmering out he got in the last word. "Until next time Belthazor. My brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Cole just stood in the spot and didn't move. Brother. How is that possible? Well he knew how: it was just that he had always remembered being an only child. How was it now that he suddenly had a brother? And a twin at that. He turned towards Phoebe when he heard her groan in her sleep. Just looking at her broke his heart. Sitting on the bed next to her he ran his hand gently over her head brushing back the hair from her face.

"Oh Phoebe what did he do to you?" he said staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her bruised face. "I swear to you that what ever he did I will do to him ten times worse." After ten minutes he stood up and gently kissed her on the forehead.

----------------------

Piper and Leo just sat in silence on the couch. Neither one knowing really what to say or do. Piper finally got up and headed to the kitchen. She had to talk to Prue. She knew that when Phoebe woke up that she would need both her sisters there for her and not getting mad at the source of their problem.

Walking into the kitchen Prue was standing in front of the kitchen sink looking out the window. Piper walked up behind her and put her arms around her waist resting her chin on her sisters' back.

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure Piper. I mean we were in here that very morning saying how much he loved her and would never hurt her. And now this."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"He's a demon. Of course it does." Prue said back with anger in her voice.

"Prue we both have to be there for Phoebe. I can't do this one on my own. Please."

"Piper I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Right now all I can think of is vanquishing him."

"I know and we will. But lets focus on Phoebe right now ok?"

"Ok."

"I'm gonna go check on her. You wanna come?"

"I'll be up in a second."

"Ok." Piper replied as she kissed the back of Prues head and started up the stairs to her sisters room.

Reaching the door she took a deep breath. Hoping that Phoebe was still sleeping and mentally preparing herself for the battle that was to come for her baby sister. She opened the door and froze at the site before her.

"What the hell are you doing her?! Haven't you done enough damage already?!" Piper yelled

Stepping back "Piper let me explain."

"No! Get the hell away from her." Piper yelled again. She knew that without the potion she couldn't vanquish him so she did the only thing she could. "PRUE! GET UP HERE NOW!"

"Piper please you don't understand." Cole stood with his hands up as if to defend himself.

"You're right I don't. We thought you loved her and this is what you do. You beat the crap out of her. Let alone the fact that you broke her heart in the process.

Prue heard Piper yell at someone and started up the stairs with Leo right on her heels. When she heard Piper yell for her she was almost to the top of the stairs. Running into Phoebes room she stopped and froze, yet quickly recovered. Throwing Cole against the far wall

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The venom and anger in her voice noone missed especailly Cole, as he was the cause of it.

"Ok you know I just had this conversation with Piper here. And I was about to explain myself."

"I don't want to hear it Cole. Get the hell out of here before I have to vanquish your sorry ass. And I can assure you that the next time I see you I will." Prue said in anger as she threw him against the other wall. "That was for Phoebe."

"Prue, Piper you don't understand."

"No we don't Cole and that is why you are leaving. Now. And don't ever come back." Prue said. The tone he knew. Come back and we will vanquish you. He always admired Prue for the eway she protected her sisters and now was no different.

Cole looked past the two sisters to the figure on the bed. Phoebe looked at him through lost, hurt eyes. She had pulled her self into a ball and was curled up against her headboard. She just stared at him. He looked at her and could see her confusion and hurt. She was terrified of him.

"Phoebe." he reached out wirth his hand slightly but she just flinched away from him. Trying to get further away.

_Why?_ She thought. _You loved me_.

"Now Cole, or I'll have Piper freeze you until I can make that potion." Prue said

"Phoebe I love you. You must believe that." He said as he then shimmered out.

Prue and Piper turned to Phoebe who just sat there looking at the spot where Cole was standing. Reaching over to her sister Piper pulled her into a hug and just gently rocked her back and forth.

Prue sat on the bed and rubbed her sisters back in circles to give comfort to her.

Piper turned to Prue and sent a silent message. 'What are we going to do?'

Prue looked at Piper and just shock her head, she was furious at Cole for doing this to Phoebe, but in her heart she knew that right now she had to be there for Phoebe.

Phoebe rested her head on Piper shoulder and just cried. She thought of the times that she and Cole had spent together. The times that she had stood up for him; and now this.

"I thought he loved me?" she whispered

"Oh sweetie don't do this." Piper said

"Piper what did I do?"

"Oh honey you didn't do anything." Prue said comforting her sister, "you didn't do anything it was him. He used you Phoebe. He used you to get close to us and the BOS."

"But why?"

"I don't know sweetie but we will fix this I promise you that. He will never hurt you again." Prue said with determination.

Piper just held Phoebe as she talked with Prue through her tears. Piper just wished that it would all go away. She thought that the whole situation was weird. She was still thinking of what Prue and her had talked about earlier. Maybe it was a shapeshifting demon.

Piper had finally got Phoebe back to sleep and had her curled up in her arms.

"Prue go to bed. I'll stay with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go. You're exhausted."

"Piper."

"Prue go." Piper ordered, "I'll call you if she wakes up again. I promise."

"Ok. But tomorrow we sit and figure this out right?"

"Right."

Prue leaned over and kissed Phoebe on the forehead and then Piper. "Love you two."

"Love you too Prue. See you in the morning." Piper said as she cradles Phoebe on her arms.

The night was restless for Phoebe as well as Piper. For every time that Phoebe woke up or was restless Piper was wake.

The next morning Piper woke and still had Phoebe securely wrapped around her. Slipping out from her sisters hold she managed to make her way out of bed and down to the kitchen.

"Hey Piper."

"Morning Prue."

"So how'd she sleep?"

"Not good. She tossed and turned all night. And woke up three times."

"So do you think he did it?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty hurt about the whole thing which makes me think that it wasn't him."

"So what are you thinking Piper?"

"I'm back to the shapeshifter idea."

"Ok so how do we figure this out? BOS?" Prue said.

"I guess. What other choice do we have?"

"Not many. Come on." Prue said as she grabbed Pipers hand and pulled her out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

----------------------------

Phoebe slept the rest of the morning while her sisters checked through the BOS. She woke with a fear of loneliness. She remember the night before with Cole standing there on front of her and her trembling in the corner.

"Piper." She called out. Getting no answer she got out of bed and headed for her door

Seeing the light on in the attic Phoebe made her way for the stairs. Approaching the door she heard her sisters talking.

"Prue it must be a shapeshifter."

"Why Piper? Do you honestly think that Cole would not do anything to kill us?"

"No Prue I don't. He loves her and that is what I believe. He would never hurt her."

"Piper what if we're wrong."

"We're not Prue." Piper answered

"Ok. So what do we have to do?" Prue finally conceded.

"Guys what are you doing?"

"Phoebe what are you doing out of bed?" Prue asked.

"I was hungry and saw the light up here on. So what are you doing?"

"Just checking the book." Piper said

"For?" Phoebe asked

"Phoebe we think that it may have been a shapeshifter that did this to you." Prue told her.

Phoebe just starred at her big sister in awe. "You think." Phoebe let stand

"Phoebe we're not sure, but right now that is the only explanation that we have. We both know that Cole loves you and would never hurt you." Piper told her.

"Piper I'm not sure I believe that."

"Phoebe you must. Right now that is all that we have." Prue told her sister

Phoebe just looked at here sisters as they tried to figure the whole thing out. She loved Cole that was not in question. But what he had done to her she wasn't sure if it was him, or a shapeshifter.

------------------------------------

The week progressed as usual except for Phoebe staying on the couch with either Piper or Prue around the Manor.

"Piper?"

"Yeah honey?" Piper answered from the kitchen.

"I'm going for a walk to the park. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Phoebe are you sure?"

"Pipe I'll be fine." Phoebe said in her own defence.

"Ok sweetie just take Prues cell with you please." Piper gave her sister a look that.

"If it will make you happy." Phoebe smiled knowing that Piper would feel better if she had it.

"Yes it will." Pipergavae her sister a face as Phoebe picked up the phone.

"Ok I got it. I'll see you in a bit."

------------------------

Phoebe walked to the park and sat on the swing set that she had often played on as a child..

"Phoebe?"

Turning around she saw his face.

"Cole?"

"Hey. How you feeling?"

"Like you care."

"Phoebe it wasn't me. I swear."

"Right. And I play basketball for the LA Lakers."

"What?"

"It's a fairy tale Cole."

"You want to play basketball?"

"I love the Lakers what can I say?"

"Phoebe you must know that I would never do this to you."

"Cole I want to believe you. Really I do. But am I supposed to believe that a shapeshifting demon did this?"

"Phoebe it's complicated."

"Cole I love you and I don't want anything between us."

Cole sighed. "Phoebe your sisters were right? It is a shapeshifting demon."

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"Phoebe I love you and would never hurt you. I got word in the circle that a couple of shapeshifters where after me. What better way then to get to you?

Looking at Cole Phoebe wanted to believe him with all her heart. "Cole I'm sorry I doubted you." She reached up and hugged him.

"That's ok Phoebe. I understand." He said as he hugged her.

They just stayed there for a few minutes relishing in each others love. Cole hugged her tight to him as his eyes glowed red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Prue were did Phoebe go?" Piper asked as she walked into the sunroom.

"She went out for some fresh air. Why?"

"Oh no reason I was just gonna see if she wanted to come down to the Club with me. I figured it would do her good to get out."

"Yeah it probably would. I'll give her a lift later if she wants to go down. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Thanx Prue."

"You're welcome. So what do you think we should do about our baby sister anyway?"

"I don't know. I mean if it was a shapeshifter then what about Cole? He can't even get close enough to her to apologize. I mean she flinches every time you mention his name."

"I know. But I honestly think she is coming around. I think she is getting used to the fact that it could be a shapeshifter."

"I hope so Prue. Because if for some bizarre reason it was Cole: That alone would tear her apart and she would be no good to us as a Charmed One, let alone a sister."

"I know Pipe. I've already thought about that. Look go to the club and we'll come down later ok?"

"Ok." Kissing Prue on the cheek Piper headed out the door. "Love you." She called back.

"Love you too."

Piper ran out the door and headed to the club. She didn't notice the figure moving ever so slowly up the sidewalk towards the Manor. If she had she would have stopped and never gone to the club that night.

Phoebe slowly walked up the steps to the Manor. Every muscle and bone in her body screamed out in pain. Not to mention the ache in her heart. Pulling her jacket around her close she entered the Manor. Seeing the light on in the sunroom as she entered the house she knew that one of her sisters was home. She wanted to talk to them but she couldn't. She couldn't tell them.

Making her way up the stairs she was almost at the top when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey Phebes how was your walk?" Prue asked

"It was ok. I'm just going to lay down for a bit."

"Ok. Look Piper went to the club already but she left us some dinner. We were wondering if you wanted to come down later."

"Uh. Not tonight Prue. I'm a bit tired right now." Phoebe said not looking at her sister. She knew that if she turned around Prue would get worried and start asking her questions.

"Ok sweetie go rest for an hour or so and I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Thanx Prue." Phoebe said walking the rest of the way to her room.

Prue stood at the bottom of the stairs after Phoebe had left for her room. She knew that something was bothering her baby sister but didn't know what. She made up her mind then though that she would get her sister to talk to her. She knew that she was still hurting from her beating and that deep down she thought it was Cole, which was also hurting. Maybe more so then the beating she had received. "Just talk to me Phoebe. Please." Prue said as she then turned to head to the kitchen to get what Piper had left them for dinner ready.

Phoebe wanted nothing more then to sleep: To sleep for eternity. But she had one other thing on her mind first. Taking off her jacket she looked down at her torn shirt. And the dried blood on her arm. Grabbing her robe she made her way across the hall to the bathroom. Running the shower she got undressed and stepped in gently. Letting the water sooth her aches, at least the ones on the outside. Inside it would take more then hot water to heal her broken heart. Finally giving in to the days events she sat in the tub, pulling her knees in close she rocked as the hot water from the shower mixed in with the hot tears running down her cheeks.

Downstairs Prue could hear the shower running. A bit curious as Phoebe said she was going to bed Prue headed upstairs to see if her sister was ok.

Knocking on the bathroom door Prue opened it slightly, "Phebes you ok?" Prue asked with worry

Getting no answer Prue stepped a bit more into the bathroom. "Phebes?" Prue called out again. Still getting nothing in return. Prue walked up to the bath and slightly pulled back at the curtain. Only to find Phoebe sitting on the bottom of the tub, her knees pulled in close to her with her head resting on the top of her keen as she rocked back and forth.

Bending down, Prue sat on the edge of the tub, "Phebes." She said gently putting her hand on her sisters' shoulder causing Phoebe to jump. "Phoebe what's going on?" Phoebe just put her head back on her knees and continued to cry though trying to stop.

It was then that Prue noticed her sisters' back. It was covered in scratches and cuts that looked like they had small rocks and dirt in them. Turning to the tap, Prue shut the shower off, put the plug in the drain and let the water fill into the bath. Adding some bubbles for comfort she sat with Phoebe until the tub was full. Then she gently ran a wash cloth over the cuts on her sisters back, being as gentle as possible.

Phoebe just cried more as she felt the cloth over her back. She knew that Prue was only trying to help but it hurt so much she wanted to scream. After a few minutes the water helped ease the pain somewhat. Getting her crying under control she let her sister help her instead of fighting her.

Once Prue had cleaned off her sisters' back she reached over and unplugged the tub. Grabbing a towel she placed it over Phoebe. Leaving the bathroom she soon returned with a pair of clean Pajamas. Placing them on the edge of the counter she turned back to her sister, who was still sitting in the tub, removing the towel Prue applied some cream to Phoebes back and then covered it with gauze. Doing the same to the large cut on her arm that she had also seen while cleaning Phoebes back.

"Phoebe I brought you in some clean Pajamas. When you're ready you can get dried off and changed." Prue said in her motherly voice. Bending over she kissed Phoebe on the top of the head. "I love you." Standing up she left her sister in the bathroom.

After a few minutes Phoebe found the strength to get out of the tub and get dressed. Leaving the bathroom she started to her room only to stop herself before entering. She looked towards the stairs and then back at her bedroom door. Turning to the stairs, Phoebe knew she had to talk to Prue. No matter what he said she had to tell her sister, her protector.

Prue had come down the stairs and sat in the living room. She was trying to make sense of everything and at the same time trying to keep her emotions in check. She had to be there for Phoebe, she couldn't afford to have her emotions running wild. She thought of calling Piper but decided that Phoebe may not want to get overwhelmed with both her sisters. She also knew that the only reason she knew what had happened was because she had gone to the bathroom to see what was bothering her sister, and she had seen her back and arm. But then again Piper was always the one that Phoebe turned to when something happened to her. It was easier for her to talk to Piper. Making the decision she picked up the phone and called the Club.

"P3 Alice here."

"Alice it's Prue. I need to speak with Piper."

"Sure Prue one second."

"Prue? What's up?"

"Piper I need you to come home."

"What? Why?" Piper said now worried

"I think Phoebe was attacked again."

"WHAT!"

"She came home and I saw her going up to her room. She said she was tired and was going to rest. The next thing I heard was the shower. I went to see if she was ok and I found her sitting in the tub with the shower running on her. Oh Piper it was awful. She just kept crying and rocking herself and her back was covered in scratches and cuts. Not to mention the big gash in her arm."

"Oh my God. Ok I'll be there in ten minutes." Piper said as she hung up the phone. "Alice I gotta go. Can you lock up tonight?"

"Yeah no problem." Alice said knowing that whatever Prue wanted it must have been about Phoebe. Alice had only worked there a few months but she knew that it was only Prue and Phoebe that would get Piper to leave the club like that.

"Thanx." Piper said as she ran up the steps and rushed home to her family.

Phoebe came down the steps and saw Prue sitting in the living room on the couch. Looking at her big sister she knew that she too was fighting a battle in herself. Walking into the room Phoebe never said a word. She just walked over and sat down beside her sister. Tucking her feet under her she snuggled into Prue's body. Resting her head on her shoulder.

Prue saw her sister enter the living room but never said anything. Lifting her arm she wrapped it around Phoebe as she snuggled into her. Prue just sat there giving Phoebe the comfort that she needed at that moment. She knew that Phoebe would talk to her when she was ready. She didn't want to push her.

After what seemed to Prue an eternity Phoebe finally spoke.

"Thanx Prue." She said quietly

Brushing Phoebe hair from her face, "You're welcome sweetie."

"Prue?"

"Yeah." Prue was trying her best not to push her sister.

"Why would he do that?"

Looking down at Phoebe she could see the conflict in her baby sisters face.

"Who do what sweetie?"

"Cole." Phoebe said quietly. "He tried to rape me."

It was then that Piper ran through the front door of the Manor. Just in time to hear her sisters' confession to Prue. Piper could see the anger flare in her big sisters eyes. Going over to the couch Piper crouched down in front of Phoebe talking her hands in hers.

"Phoebe are you sure it was Cole?"

Phoebe just nodded her head as new tears ran down her face. She had to keep going she had to tell them. She had to warn them. Now that she had told them he would come after them too: and that she couldn't bare to see. But not now, as sleep finally over took her body as she fell a sleep feeling safe for the first time all day. In the arms of her sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

Prue stayed with Phoebe as Piper went and made them some tea. Looking down on her baby sister Prue couldn't help but see the natural innocents that she had managed to hang onto. Even now as she slept. After all that she had been through over the past few weeks she still is my baby girl. Brushing a stray piece of hair that had fallen on her face Prue slide further into the couch pulling Phoebe close to her.

That was how Piper found her two sisters when she returned with the tea for Prue and herself.

"Hey you. You get down there like that and you'll be in dreamland with our sister." Piper said

"Yeah well I could go there but I want to be here for her when she wakes up."

"So do you think it was Cole?" Piper asked afraid of the answer.

"I don't know. I want to believe that it wasn't him, if not for Phoebe but I have a gut feeling that it is."

'So what do we do?"

"We vanquish him."

"Vanquish him. Just like that?"

"Piper what else do you think we should do. I mean this is twice now that he has attacked Phoebe. I will not let him do it a third time."

"Ok I understand that. But what if it's not him."

"Why are you so quick to defend him all of a sudden?" Prue asked getting a little mad at Piper

"I'm not defending him Prue. I just want to make sure that we cover all the bases first."

"Piper you didn't see her in the bathtub. She looked so lost and helpless. And her back. Oh god. It was awful. And we may not be there next time to pick up the pieces."

"Ok fine. So we get the potion ready and then we summon him right?"

"Right. But first lets get Phoebe up to her room. I don't want her down here when he comes. Just in case he tries something." Prue said as she gently moved her body around to put her feet on the floor without waking up Phoebe.

Using her powers she lifted her sister and took her up to her room. Placing her gently on her bed she covered her up with the blankets and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you Phoebe. Piper and I are gonna fix this."

"Prue I'll stay with her while you make the potion."

"Ok. Call me if she wakes up. I want her to know that we are both here for her."

"Ok."

--------------------------------------------

"It's going just as planned Master."

"Is it? They are still alive."

"Yes but the youngest is to devastated to be of any use. And the older two are more worried about her then anything else."

"And what of Belthazor?"

"My brother now knows of his true family. It won't be long before he turns back to his true home. Especially when she vanquishes him. Or tries to."

"Well done my son. Now go and finish this. I want those witches dead!"

"It shall be done. Tonight will be your greatest victory ever." He said as he turned and left the cavern.

Walking back through the halls he suddenly felt a sharp pain rip throw his body as if he was being pulled in a thousand different direction. Then just as suddenly it stopped yet he was not in the dark passages of his home. He was in the Manor.

---------------------------------------

Prue finished making the potion in the kitchen and then made her way upstairs to Phoebes room.

"Piper." Prue said quietly so as not to have Piper jump and wake up Phoebe

"Prue? Are you ready?"

"Yeah come on lets do this."

Piper carefully pulled herself off Phoebe bed and followed Prue downstairs. Setting up the table as they did once before, they said the spell to summon Belthazor. Getting the billow of smoke that usually preceded Belthazor they stood up ready to throw the potion at him as soon as he materialized. Not wanting an explanation of why he did what he did to Phoebe.

What happened next nobody would have seen coming. As Prue pulled back her arms she was about to throw the potion when she suddenly stopped herself.

"Uh Prue?"

"Don't ask me Piper ask him."

"Yeah but which one?"

"Prue wait don't throw that." he held up his hand.

"Why not? After what you did to Phoebe. Not only did you beat the crap out of her and tried to rape her you broke her heart." he glared at the man beside him.

"Prue you don't understand that wasn't me it was him."

"Oh I don't think so. You are the one that attacked Phoebe."

"Why would I attack her? I love her. You are the one that is trying to get to me through her. You figure that if you take her out that her sisters will be easier to kill"

"That's what you say."

"That's because it's the truth."

They argued back and forth. Till finally Prue had had aneough. "Ok wait a minute." Prue started. "Only one of you can be Belthazor the other must be a shapeshifter. Its that simple."

"No it's not Prue I'm Belthazor. That it my twin brother."

"EXCUSE ME!" Both Prue and Piper yelled.

"My twin."

"I didn't know you had a Twin." Prue said still in shock from seeing two Coles in there front entrance way

"Neither did I until a few days ago."

-----------------------------------

Phoebe stirred on her sleep having nightmare about what happened, bolting up awake she found herself in her bed. Realizing that her sisters must have taken her there she got herself out of bed and walked across the hall to Prues room. Not finding her sister there she decided to go down stairs. Getting to the middle landing she froze in place. There standing in front of her was Cole. Two of them; an identical match.

"Prue?"

Turning to her sisters' voice. "Phoebe go back upstairs."

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked as she glared at each Cole that stood in their front entrance way.

"Phoebe go!" Piper yelled at her.

"No I want to know why there are two Coles standing in our house."

Taking the opportunity while the sisters were distracted he shimmered out of site.

"Shit. Prue he's gone."

Turning back towards Cole she saw that he was alone. "Yeah but which ones left?" Prue said suspiciously.

"Prue believe me I'm Cole. That guy was my twin, a twin I didn't even know I had until a few days ago. Remember that day when you walked into Phoebe room and I was there Piper?"

'Yes."

"That was when I found out about him. I found him sitting on the edge of her bed. He told me then that he had done that to her. And now this."

He shimmered behind her startling her.

"Phoebe come on I have to get you away from him."

"No get away from me." She screamed as she tried to pull away. Her scream alerting her sisters. However not fast enough. He had his arms around her and shimmered out before Prue or Piper even had a chance to use their powers.

"Oh this is bad." Prue said. Turning to Cole or the Cole that was still there.

"Where is she?" Piper demanded

"I don't know honest." He replied

"Ok Prue how do we tell them apart?" Piper asked her sister worried for Phoebe

"We can't. I'm betting that Phoebe can though. They must have done something or said something that would make her realize that she is with the real Cole or the false Cole."

"Ok then until then what do we do with him?"

"Nothing because I'm going to look for her." He said as he shimmered out in search of his twin.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus addition.. I usually try and get Two parts up a day, 1 in the AM dna the other PM but iwas SUPER CRAZY BUSY at work this AM. I didnt get a chance to now you get two parts... enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shimmering into the old beaten down house he was quickly on alert. He was fine as long he was shimmering. But as soon as he stopped then he could be tracked.

Squirming in his arms Phoebe tried her best to get him to let her go.

" Let me go!" she screamed

"Phoebe please it's me."

"LET ME GO!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Phoebe you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Let me go and I won't hurt myself." She said full of hate and anger.

He let her go and she ran from him turning around as soon as she was clear to look at him. "Why?" she asked pleadingly. "I thought you loved me?" she said as she continued to step away from him

"Phoebe I do love you."

"Oh and I'm just supposed to believe you?" her tears starting down her cheeks as she faced him.

"Phoebe it wasn't me, it was him. I swear." He said stepping closer

"How do I know that? You said that in the park. You said that it was a shapeshifter. I trusted you." She cried at him.

"Phoebe it wasn't me. I'll kill him myself just knowing what he did to you." He pleaded with her

"We'll lucky for me he never had a chance to do anything. Someone heard me screaming and he or you, whoever, took off. Not before knocking me out first."

Stepping towards her "Phoebe."

"No stay away." She stepped back.

"OK look. I know it's going to take a lot to get you to trust me again. Why don't you go in the other room and lay down?"

"I'll never trust you again." She whispered turning to the other room and closing the door. Falling on the bed she cried again for the love that she lost. Eventually falling back to sleep as she had been not that long ago in the safety of the Manor.

Watching her leave he couldn't think of anything else but her. He had to fix this and get her to love him again. He was to close to have it all destroyed now. It was too soon.

---------------------

"Prue what are we going to do?"

"Piper relax we'll get her back."

"Ok but what about them? How are we going to vanquish the right one?"

"I'm hoping that Phoebe will be able to tell."

"Prue you saw her when they left here. She was terrified. She's not going to be any good to us."

"Piper we have to get her to see the right one but we also have to be prepared to figure this one out on our own" Prue said squeezing Pipers hand. "Come on lets go get our sister back." She finished as she pulled Piper after her towards the attic and the crystal.

Running up the stairs they entered the attic and prepared to scry for Phoebe when Cole shimmered into the room, at least it looked like Cole.

"What are you doing here." Prue said standing her guard.

"I told you I'm helping you find Phoebe." He said

"Oh so you can try and rape her again." Prue shouted at him in anger.

"That was him not me. And instead of standing here arguing about it let's find her and kill him before he ruins what life I have left." He said standing his ground. He just wanted to find Phoebe and her sisters were making it difficult.

"Ok so lets say for a minute that we think you are the real Cole. Prove it"

"Prove it? How?"

"Well tell us something that only we would know about you. Nobody else would."

"Ok let me see. How about the time that I came here and you and Phoebe were acting all weird like you were a bunch of little kids or something. Then you spotted me in the Attic near the book, the trolls tried to get the key from Phoebe and you two fell down the stairs. After that you were fine. If not a little weird because you were trying to cover up what really happened."

Piper looked at Prue who seemed a little shocked. "Prue is that true?"

"Um.. Yeah it is."

"Satisfied then? Now can we find Phoebe please? If he attacked her once and tried to rape her the second time god only knows what he will do the third time."

"Ok look Piper go down stairs and get the map of the city. My bet is he won't go very far."

"Ok." Piper replied as she ran down the stairs.

"Cole can't you get a fix or anything. I mean isn't he suppose to be your brother?"

"Possibly but I never knew I had one so maybe I can't find him that way."

"Well it was worth a try." She said as she continued to look in the BOS for away to tell the two Coles apart.

He watched her, wondering what she was looking for,. He knew they had the potion to vanquish, and that they were going to scry for Phoebe. Why was she looking on the Book?'

"Thanx Prue."

Looking up at him and into his eyes. "For what?"

"Believing in me." He replied as she took a small step forward that she didn't notice

"Yeah well you are on your own when we get to Phoebe. She'll have to accept that you are who you say you are. But first let's find her and then vanquish his sorry ass." She said as she looked back down to the book

"Sounds good to me." He replied walking slowly up to Prue to see what she was looking for.

-------------------------------

He stepped quietly in the room and watched as she lay sleeping on the bed. It wasn't the best bed in the world but it was the safest place he could find at such short notice. He took the blanket off the base of the bed and placed it over her careful not to wake her.

Bending down he ran his hand over her head. "All will be done as it should be Phoebe. Don't ever forget I love you."

------------------------------

Piper ran into the kitchen and was heading to the dining room when Leo suddenly orbed in front of her.

"Whoa. Leo! Don't do that." She scowled him.

"Sorry but this is important."

"Well hurry we have bigger problems right now. Coles twin kidnapped Phoebe."

"What? When?"

"About 15 minutes ago. We're going to try scrying for her."

"Why doesn't Cole try to track him?"

"I don't know maybe he can't."

"No he can. All demons can track each other. How do you think he always knows when a Zoltar is near? or any other demon that is trying to kill him?""

"Well he left and then came back to help us look for her." Piper said getting suspicious of the Cole they had.

"He should also be able to track Phoebe. Just like I know where you are. It's their love for each other that makes that connection."

"Leo are you saying that the Cole we have is not the real Cole?"

"I think so. In which case its not Phoebe that's going to need help."

Piper was finally following where Leo was going and it suddenly dawned on her what was happening.

"No it's Prue." She said as she ran up the stairs towards the attic.

----------------------------------

Suddenly noticing how much closer to her that Cole was Prue looked up at him. "Cole what are you doing? I thought you were afraid of the book."

"Why? As long as I don't touch it, it can't hurt me."

"Oh that is why the last time you got within five ft of it and it zapped you." She said getting a little uncomfortable with Cole.

"What are you talking about? I was fine." Stepping closer again

Prue took a hesitant step back away from him. "Cole? You're not Cole are you?" she realized.

Suddenly reaching out and grabbing her he pulled her towards him holding her hands behind her and her back to him.

Bending down to her ear he whispered. "You're the smart one aren't you Prue? Always protecting your sisters. But can you protect yourself?"

"Let me go you bastard."

"Oh I don't think so. You see I was interrupted with Phoebe earlier today so now I'm just going to have to settle for you."

"Let me go now and I'll make our vanquish quick and painless."

"Still trying to play the hero Prue? Now you see if I have you, then Phoebe will come to me. And if I have Phoebe, then Cole will come to her. You see it's all a just a game. Don't you remember ring around the rosy?" he said to her.

Suddenly he spun her away from him so that she was now facing towards him and backhanded her before she could even react, sending her flying across the room rendering her unconscious. Walking up to her he easily picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

Piper ran up the stairs faster then she ever had before. "Oh god please let me be wrong. Please let her be ok." She burst through the attic door in time to see him standing there with Prue over his shoulder out cold.

"Tell Phoebe if she wants to see her sister again to meet me at the mausoleum. I had better only see the two of you. If I see, or sense, Belthazor or your whitelighter; She's dead." He glared at her before shimmering out.

Piper just stood there and watched. "Oh God Leo. What have I done?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Piper this is not your fault."

"Leo how can you say that. Prue was just taken by Cole or Coles twin. And I have no idea where Phoebe is."

"Piper you can't blame yourself." He said pulling her close to him

"Leo I should have froze him. I could have saved her." She said resting her head into his chest

"Piper stop it. We'll figure this out. You always do."

"Leo in case you have not realized BOTH of my sisters are gone. I do not know which one is with Phoebe and I do not know which one is with the twin. And on top of that I do not know which one attacked Phoebe in the first place. So how can you stand there and tell me that I'll figure it out?" She yelled at him in frustration.

"Piper just relax for a minute please. And just think about what you must do." He said trying to calm her.

-----------------------------------

Phoebe stirred in her sleep having the same nightmare repeat itself over and over. Cole with her in the park and then he suddenly turned violent and dragged her into the bushes. She tried to get away but he pulled her back. If it hadn't been for those kids running by as she screamed he would have raped her. Instead she was knocked unconscious.

Bolting up as the sweat ran down her body she screamed. She screamed for her sisters but they never came. Then she remembered what had happened. She remembered being taken by Cole. Was it true? Did he really have an evil twin? Or was it just Cole making things up to get to her. But she had seen him, the second Cole. Or was it a shapeshifter?

She heard the door open and she looked up into his eyes. She didn't know what to believe. Was it really him or some imposter?

He could see the conflict in her eyes.

"Phoebe what do I have to do to prove to you that I am the Cole that you fell in love with?"

"Take me home." She answered barely above a whisper as she tried to back further away from him into the wall

"I wish I could. But he will kill you. I can't let you go back there. Not yet."

"Please. Just take me home to my sisters." She started to cry.

He watched her as she broke down in front of him. He had never seen her that vulnerable before. He took one last look at her and shimmered out; only to return a few minutes later.

Bending down beside her bed he gently touched her shoulder. Only to have her cower away from him.

"Phoebe I love you and would do nothing to hurt you. Please take my hand. I'll take you home." He said

She looked into his eyes and could see it there. The loss of a love that he had. The love he had for her. She took his hand reluctantly and he helped her stand. Scooping her up in his arms he shimmered away and reappeared in the Manor.

He placed her gently on the couch and then stepped back. "Piper!" he called out. "I love you Phoebe and I'm going to find this bastard and make him pay." He told her before he shimmered out again.

----------------------------------

Piper and Leo were still in the attic when Cole shimmered in. "Where is he?" he commanded

"He's gone and he took Prue." Leo answered

"Shit." He said and shimmered out before Piper or Leo could ask about Phoebe.

As they walked down to the lower levels of the house Piper heard Cole again, and was calling her name. Or more like yelling her name. She ran down the rest of the stairs to find her baby sister on the couch crying.

Approaching hurriedly yet cautiously Piper sat beside her sister on the couch.

"Phoebe."

"Piper? Oh god Piper."

Pulling Phoebe to her lap she cradled her baby sister. "It's ok honey I'm here."

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe asked between sobs into her sisters' shoulder

Piper looked up at Leo who in turn just shrugged his shoulders.

"Phoebe Cole took her. But we don't know which Cole it was that was here and which one took you."

"It wasn't Cole. He was with me. It must have been the other one." She said between sniffs

"Are you sure honey?"

Phoebe just nodded.

"Ok Phoebe can you rest here while Leo and I check the book?"

"No, please don't go Piper." Phoebe hung on to her sisters' shirt.

"Piper I'll go get the book why don't you stay here with Phoebe?"

"Ok but hurry. I want both my sisters back." Piper said as she stayed with Phoebe.

Leo ran up the stairs to retrieve the BOS and the whole time his thoughts turned to the three sisters. They had become a family to him and when they hurt then he did. He was also frustrated that there was nothing that he could do for them. As he was making his way back down the stairs he got the familiar ring in his head. Sighing he knew that he had to go yet he didn't want to leave Piper and Phoebe right then.

"Piper here's the book. I gotta go."

"Leo no. Why?"

"Look I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." He told her.

"Phoebe you take care of yourself. I'll be right back and then the three of us will get Prue back." He assured her giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Love you." He told Piper giving her a quick kiss, before orbing out.

Piper looked down at Phoebe who had fallen asleep in her arms. Carefully sliding out from underneath her baby sister she sat on the edge of the couch beside her as she looked through the BOS. Trying to find anything that would help to get Prue back.

Piper looked through the book front to back with no luck. "Augh there must be something here. Grams a little help about now would be nice." Piper said to the ceiling. Suddenly the pages started to flip as the usually did when Grams would give them a helping hand.

As she was about to read the page that the book finally stopped on Phoebe started to stir. "P..Prue?"

"Sshh Phoebs I'm right here. It's ok now." Piper said soothingly stroking her sisters' hair out of her face.

"P..Piper?"

"Yeah sweetie."

Opening her eyes she looked up at the love in her big sisters eyes. "Why did he take Prue?"

Piper couldn't say anything. She didnt have the right answers. But how could she tell Phoebe that to get Prue back she had to go to him.

"Piper?"

"I don't know Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at Piper and knew, "He want me doesn't he?"

"That isn't an option sweetie." Piper pulled up and hugged her, "She'll be ok. She's tougher then most demons think."

"Oh Piper this is all my fault. I should have told you sooner."

"Phoebe it is not your fault, you understand. You were hurt and scared."

"Where did Cole go?" Phoebe sniffed

Piper was a bit shocked at the question and took her a minute to register. "Cole?"

"Piper she is not with Cole. I was, I know I was. So that means that Prue is with Coles twin."

"He went looking for him I think."

"He wants revenge for what his brother did to me." Phoebe said quietly. "Oh Cole please find her."

Piper listened to her baby sisters silent prayer and said one for Prue as well, 'Please be ok Prue and we will get you out of this.'

-------------------------------

Prue slowly woke to a throbbing in her head. Bringing the room into focus she tried to make out where she was. The darkness around her was not helping any. Pushing herself off the ground she felt a pain sear through her shoulder. "Oh. Where am I?" she asked to the darkness as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Your are at our family home." He said from the darkness

"The Mausoleum. What do you want?" she asked with anger. Knowing full well what he wanted. He wanted them dead, just like all the other demons and warlocks.

"I want my brother back." He sneered, still not showing himself. "And don't even think of using your powers on me. I saw to that already. You see this place is now full of dark magic, thanks to me. Your magic will not work here."

"She'll never come. She knows that the greater good must be up held." Prue told him yet hoping that her sisters would come and get her.

"Oh that is were you are wrong Prudence. You see, like my brother, I have been watching you three. There is no greater bond than the one that you three have. After all it is that bond that makes you the Charmed Ones. She'll come, and then he will. And I will have everything." Finally coming forward to her. "Now maybe I should have the fun with you as I wanted to have with your little sister." He said with an evil grin as he picked her up from the ground.

"Let me go you bastard." She kicked him.

"Oh I like that. A little fire in you. That's just like your sister too." He laughed evilly as he picked her right off the ground and then threw her against one of the tombs. Knocking the air out of her lungs. "Maybe a few rounds with me will take that fire out of you. Your sister put up a good fight the first time I saw her. Are you just as good as she is? Or is she the fighting expert in the family?" he said as he approached her again

Prue tried to get her senses about her. She knew that she had to do every thing she could to keep him away from her. She knew what had happened to Phoebe the first time, he had beaten the crap out of her. And Phoebe was a better fighter then she was. She hoped that her sisters would come before things got that out of hand with her.

Picking herself up off the ground she backed away from him waiting to get in her shot.

He glared at her. "Not as brave as your little sister are you" he laughed at her.

"I may not be as brave but I'm not going to stand here and let you kick the crap out of me as you did her." Prue told him defiantly.

"So you would rather I make this hard on you? Good all the more fun for me" As he lunged for her she stepped aside using his weight and momentum against him she managed to shove him into the wall.

Getting up with fire in his eyes, "You'll pay for that witch."

"What don't like a taste of your own medicine?" Prue taunted him.

"I'll show you my medicine." He said in anger throwing a fireball in her direction.

Prue dodged out of the way just in time. Landing on her already sore shoulder that sent another searing pain through her arm.

He was soon standing above her, picking her up off the ground by her neck. "Charmed Ones. Most powerful source of good. That is about to come to an end." As he threw once again, almost causing her to lose consciousness once again.

Looking down on her dazed form he snickered. Bending down he then chained her hands together, then lifting her up by the chains he attached the chains to a hook on the wall. Leaving her hanging with her feet just touching the ground. Grabbing her face as she slowly came to, "As much as I would love to take you now. I will save my strength for your sister. And make my brother suffer the pain. Then as the rage fills him he will be easy to take home again where he rightfully belongs."


	8. Chapter 8

Piper and Phoebe didn't say much more. They just sat there thinking about their sister out there somewhere with a demon that wanted revenge. Revenge to a brother that betrayed him.

"Piper we have to go find her." Phoebe said quietly.

"Phoebe I know but we have to find out who it is first."

Phoebe just stared at the book when suddenly Cole shimmered in startling both Piper and especially Phoebe who automatically recoiled behind Piper on the couch. Neither sister knowing who it was in front of them.

"I found him." Cole looked at Phoebe wanting to jut hold her in his arms. "He's at the Mausoleum."

"We can't do anything Cole untill we know who it is we are dealing with for sure. And then we need to find a way to vanquish him and get Prue back safely." Piper said.

Cole looked at Phoebe behind Piper. "He's my twin. Use the potion." He said still starring at Phoebe.

"That should work but what about Prue?"

"I'll get her."

"Cole you can't even get near him. He said he would know if you or Leo were around." Piper told him

"Piper I am not going to stand around while my brother kills you three. Because in the end that's what he will do."

"Cole we're not even sure if we buy this twin story yet so just back off a bit." Piper snapped back at him

"No? Well Phoebe could tell you. Look at me Phoebe. Look in my eyes. Am I not the same man you fell in love with?"

"I don't know anymore." She answered quietly.

"Phoebe please." He begged.

"Cole please just leave me alone. I have to find Prue first and then I'll worry about us." She said between tears.

"I love you Phoebe." He said as he once again shimmered out.

"You ok Phoebe?" Piper asked softly.

"I don't know yet Piper." She said quietly

"Ok." she placed her arm around Phoebe drawing her close. "Lets go find our sister and then vanquishes this guys ass." Piper said with determination.

"You think the potion will work?"

"If this guy really is Coles twin." She told her little sister. "It should."

Piper stood up from the couch and turned to help Phoebe as well. The cuts to her back were still bothering her and Piper could tell that with every step she took was a painful one.

"Phoebe why don't we change your bandages first and then go? What do you say?" Piper asked in a motherly way.

Phoebe didn't want to show Piper her cuts, she hadn't wanted either of her sisters knowing what had happened, but Prue had seen and had told Piper what happened. So she just nodded her head in agreement as she made her way to the stairs.

After changing the bandages on Phoebes back they got in the Jeep and made their way to the Mausoleum in hope of finding their sister and ending this nightmare.

----------------

Pulling up against the curb Piper got out of the Jeep and made her way over towards the mausoleum, suddenly noticing that her sister was not with her, she turned back to the Jeep and opened the door.

"Phoebes. You coming honey?"

"Piper I can't so this. I can't face him." She started as tears started down her face.

"Phoebe I'll be right there with you ok? I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Please I can't get Prue on my own. I need your help." Piper told her as she held out her hand to help Phoebe from the jeep.

Phoebe let Pipers words sink in. She couldn't let Piper down, or Prue. Taking Pipers hand she slowly slide out of the Jeep and they made their way together across the cemetery.

Reaching the door to the mausoleum they stopped and Piper looked over at Phoebe.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's just get this over with. Please."

"Ok here we go." Piper said as she started to open the door. Only to be greeted with the high pitch scream. One that they knew to be that of their oldest sister.

-------------------------

Hanging against the wall, Prue could do nothing more then wait for her sisters to come. She was at his mercy the way that she was now. She was actually starting to hope that Cole would even come and take her away from this demon. Unless this was really Cole and it was all just a rouse. She was getting more confused the more she thought about it. Was this just his way to get all three of them together?

She knew that Phoebe was hurting inside with all of this and was probably very confused. Where was her little sister anyway? The last time she had seen her, Cole had kidnapped her. Or was it Cole? 'Augh Prue stop thinking about this so much,' she thought to herself. 'When they get here we just vanquish this guys sorry ass and then we'll figure it out,' she told herself.

For the past hour or so he had pretty much let her be. He taunted her every now and again but he never touched her since they had their fight. Prue wondered how long that would last. Why wait she wondered, why do they always wait. He has me right where the Source has always wanted us. Why doesn't he just kill me? Because his ego is to big for that fat head of his she laughed at her own thought. He wants us to watch each other die. To suffer more. They never learn.

"Find something funny witch?" he asked her from across the dark room.

"No not really." She replied. "I was wondering though."

"And that is?"

"Why you haven't just killed me already?"

"Are you in a hurry to die?"

"No I was just curious."

"Because if your sister knew that you were dead, then she wouldn't come and then I would not get my brother to come."

"Oh."

"But if you're in such a hurry to die in can speed up the process a little." He now taunted her as he made his way towards her.

She just watched him approaching her. 'Oh Prue you had to open your big mouth didn't you?' She thought

Taking her face in his hand he pulled her towards him. "Maybe I should have a little fun with you first. I am getting quite bored waiting for your sisters."

Prue tried to pull away from him but it was no use. He let her go roughly as he then backhanded her across the face.

"Yeah maybe I will have some fun." As he punched her in the stomach. "You humans are weak." He said as she gasped for a breath

Hitting her again he now just taunted after her. "I can do this all night Prue. Can you take it that long? I'll do this every hour for ten minutes. And every hour that I have to wait for that bratty little sister of yours; I will add on another five minutes." He told her as once again hitting her across the face, only this time it was with his fist.

Hitting her in the lower right side she finally let out the scream that she had been holding in. She had not wanted to scream for him for she knew that was what he wanted. To hear her pain.

But it was getting too much for even the oldest Charmed One. As she felt her ribs start to give in to the beating that he was giving her.

--------------------------------

"Prue." Phoebe said barely above a whisper.

"Come on Phoebe." Piper said as she pulled her sister through the door

Making their way cautiously down the steps they entered into the darkness of the mausoleum.

"Prue?" Piper asked to the darkness

"She's a little busy right now girls. Why don't you come back in an hour or so." He laughed evilly in the darkness. He could see them with the light shining behind them. But he knew that they could not see him.

"Piper. Go." Prue said with as much strength she could muster. Only to receive another backhand.

"Shut up!"

"Leave her alone. It's me that you want." Phoebe said stepping forward away from Piper.

"Yes it is Phoebe. We had so much fun last time I wanted a chance to finish it." He said again still not showing himself

Phoebe cringed at the fear that was rising in her. She had to do this. She had to save Prue.

"Let her go and I'll stay."

"Oh aren't you the brave little witch." He said suddenly grabbing her from the side. "What if I just take you and still keep her?" he whispered in her ear.

Piper had watched Phoebe step forward before she even had a chance to stop her. She had to trust that her sister knew what she was doing. Then the unthinkable happened. The demon grabbed Phoebe and pulled her into the darkness.

"Phoebe!"

All she got in return was a faint sound of someone trying to scream with a hand over their mouth.

Piper just waited. She didn't dare go any further into the mausoleum for fear that she too would be caught and then there would be no way to save Prue or Phoebe. She stood there just listening. She could hear the sounds of a struggle. But she could not see what was happening.

"Piper get out of here."

"Prue I'm not leaving you two here."

"Piper go!" she yelled

"Ok you know I'm getting a bit tired of your constant screaming in my ear." He said throwing an energy bolt.

Piper saw what was happening through the light of the bolt if only briefly. She saw as Phoebe laying unconscious on a tomb, and the bolt hit Prue full contact.

"PRRRUUEEEEEE!" She screamed for her sister as she watched her body go limp in the chains that held her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Caution: contains a partial rape scene read at your own risk.**_

Piper watched in horror as Prue went limp in the chains, and everything again went dark. She had to think if she could get Leo here in time maybe he could save here. She couldn't die, not after all that they had been through.

"Leave witch I don't need you here."

"I'm not leaving without my sisters." Piper said an anger.

"Fine have it your way. You can stand there all night for all I care. I have what I wanted. Now my brother will come for her."

"Cole will never let you hurt her."

"That's what I'm counting on." He answered throwing an energy ball at Piper. Not seeing it in time it hit her as well.

Throwing her back to the stairs Piper just lay there not moving. She was still conscious enough however, she sensed him getting closer to her.

"Your not dead yet witch. And your sister probably isn't either." Picking her up and carrying her next to Prue, he chained her beside her sister. Lifting her head up to meet his glare, "The beating I gave her probably made her weak. I want you two to watch what happens to demons that betray their true family and to the witches that help them." Releasing her roughly he walked over to where Phoebe lay.

With a wave of his hands the torches came on around them, in a dim glow. Pipers' vision was still a bit fuzzy but she could make out Phoebe's form lying on the tomb in front of her. She was secured down with chains, at her wrists and ankles. She turned and looked over at Prue who still hung limp in the chains that held her. She could see the blood on her wrists where the shackles had cut into her skin. She turned back and watched helplessly as Coles twin approached Phoebe.

"Wake up witch." He said slapping her

"Umm."

"Wake up I want my brother to be able to hear your screams." He said once again hitting her

"He'll kill you." Phoebe managed a whispered. She looked up in his eyes and could see the fire of hate in them.

"I don't think so Phoebe." He told her, as he ran his hand down the side of her face to her neck.

She tried to pull away but it was no use, she was trapped. She looked past him and locked eyes with Piper, then she turned a bit more and she saw Prue hanging there lifeless. "Prue." She whispered.

"They can't help you now Phoebe. No one can." He said grabbing her face in his hand forcing her to look at him. "Now I want the fun that was taken from me earlier today by those weak mortals. I'm sure that will get my brother to come here, and then he can come home with me." He smiled at her with an evil grin. Bending down he kissed her roughly on the mouth.

Trying to pull away from the kiss, it earned Phoebe a shot in the stomach causing her to gasp for breath. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. It's entirely your decision Phoebe." He told her as he moved his hands to the top of her shirt. Grabbing it by the collar on either side he ripped it open revealing her upper body.

Bending down again with a glint in his eye he proceed to kiss her body from the neck down.

Phoebe just closed her eyes as she felt his wet kisses down her body. She tried to think of a place where she was safe, where nobody would hurt her or her sisters. She longed to be anywhere but where she was. Finding it she ran, ran to her sisters in a garden of roses. Nobody, not demon or warlock could get them there. There they were safe. Safe from the evil that would one day find them.

--------------------

Prues world was dark as the throbbing in her head intensified, as well as throughout her body. She could hear a voice close by, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Taking in a deep breath she let her senses come to life. She could feel the blood dried on her arms from the cuts to her wrists. She tried to remember the last thing she saw. But she couldn't, it had been to dark. "Piper." She remembered hearing Pipers voice, but she could not recall Phoebe.

"Prue?"

There it was again. "Piper?" Was she there? I told her to go.

"Prue fight it come on honey."

"Piper?"

"Yeah honey it's me. Come on you can do it." Piper whispered to her sister. She concentrated on Prue as she could not bare to watch what he was doing to Phoebe.

"Piper. Where's Phoebe?" Prue asked concerned for her little sister. She knew that she would be going through hell if he got his hands on her again

"She's here Prue."

At that Prue lifted her head and looked over to Piper. She could see the helpless look and pain on her little sisters face. She then followed Pipers gaze as she looked over to the top of the tomb where he stood next to Phoebe. Prue could tell that at any minute they would lose Phoebe. Not to death but something far worse: they would lose her to herself.

"Phoebe." She said

He looked up into her eyes. He could see the fire in them, the rage and hate. "Awake for the show are we Prue." He taunted her even more.

"Get away from her you bastard." She almost growled.

"Oh I don't think so. I'm just starting to have some fun." He grinned at Prue and Piper

"Lay one more hand on her and so help me."

"What Prudence? What are you going to do?" he looked at her with questioning eyes. "There is nothing that you can do to help her. You can't protect her anymore Prue." He was thoroughly enjoying this now.

He kept his eyes locked with Prues but bent down and ran his tongue up Phoebe body from her belly button to her chin. Stopping long enough to run a circle around each breast. He could see the rage building inside of Prue as she tried to pull a way from the wall causing a deeper cut to her wrists.

-----------------------------

Cole shimmered into the Manor to find it empty. 'Surely they never went after him?' He asked himself. He had to come up with a plan that would defeat his brother and save the girls. He knew that it was himself that he wanted. But he also knew that he would never let them go. They were after all, the ultimate prize: The Charmed Ones. The ones that ever demon had wanted a shot at. He once was like that, until Phoebe. She had brought out the best in him: his human half.

Leo orbed into the Manor also in search of Piper when he saw Cole.

"What the are you doing here?" he asked in anger

"Leo I have to find them. I have to find him. He'll kill her." Cole told him.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that you are the real Cole."

"No but I am. I just want Phoebe back. Look, Leo I know your not supposed to work with demons but she is everything to me. Please help me." Cole practically begged

There was something in the way that Cole had said that, that Leo believed him. "Ok. They are at the mausoleum."

"I know. But how do we get in without him killing them first. He'll sense me."

"I tried already."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"I had to try Cole. As much as you love Phoebe, I also Love Piper. And Both Prue and Phoebe are like family to me. I had to try something."

"So what happened?"

"I couldn't get in. I think he has the place shrouded in black magic."

Cole walked towards the window and looked out to the darkness. He had to figure this out. "I think I know how to get in."

"Cole you can't. You promised Phoebe you would not use your demonic powers."

"Leo we don't have a choice!"

"She wouldn't want you to do that for her. She knows the risks."

"Leo I know how to remove the black magic over the mausoleum. Once that is done the girls will be able to use their powers. I won't have to."

"That sounds risky Cole."

"It is. Because I can't tell them I did it. When I walk in there I can't give up the only advantage they may have."

"Ok Cole, I'll go along with this but I still think it's risky."

"You and I are the only two who know what I'm about to do Leo. In the end if I get the chance to kill him I will. This will be the only way that you will be able to tell us apart. If there is any doubt, ask me what I did." He handed Leo a piece of paper. "It contains the spell that I'll use. I'm the only one that knows it. Even the Source doesn't. That is the only way that you will be able to tell. Ask me to say it."

"Ok let's go get them." Leo said looking at Cole, as they both shimmered out reappearing on the edge of the cemetery.

"Ok here goes." Cole stepped forward a few steps. Closing his eyes he chanted a spell. After three times he opened his eyes and walked toward the mausoleum, leaving Leo to wonder if it worked or not.

He opened the door to the Mausoleum and started down the stairs. The site before him made him freeze in his tracks as if Piper had frozen him. Prue and Piper chained to the wall and Phoebe chained down to a tomb with nothing on her upper body, his brother bending down close to her as he glared up at Prue almost challenging her to try something that he knew she could not do.

"Get away from her." Cole growled at his brother

"Brother. You came." He said resting his hand on Phoebes stomach.

"I said, get away from her." Cole said again emphasizing each word.

"Oh I don't think so brother. You see as long as I have her, there is nothing that you won't do for me."

"I will not go back." He said, looking over at Prue and Piper

"We'll see." He said bending down again towards Phoebe, kissing her on the lips

Cole watched in horror as Phoebe didn't even move under his brothers hand or mouth. He could see her eyes closed. He stepped forward towards him in a circular motion to not pose a threat to him.

"So you figured that if you took her that I would come and just go back with you?"

"That was my plan. To make you feel the rage that is in you."

"I see." He said as he now stood beside Piper.

"You don't belong here Belthazor. You belong with us."

"Maybe." He looked at Piper. She could see the anger in her eyes. He mouthed to her one word. 'powers' as he stepped away.

Suddenly without warning he reached for his brother who was to busy looking down at Phoebe. He threw him against the far wall. "I said get away from her!" He said as he stepped closer to him

"You can't win this fight Belthazor unless you change into the real you. And that would mean going against the promise that you made the witch there." He said getting up brushing himself off.

"Not necessarily." He said as he carefully squeezed a vile of pink liquid from his jacket pocket, keeping it concealed in his hand.

The fight soon broke out with Piper and Prue just watching at first. Not sure after a while who was who.

"Prue try your powers."

"Piper they don't work." She said almost defeated

"Prue I think they do. Please try, we have to get to Phoebe."

Prue concentrated her powers to the shackles that held Pipers wrists. To her surprise they came right open.

Piper moved over to Prue and held her as Prue then did the same to her shackles. Helping her sister down they then made there way over to Phoebe. Grabbing her shirt together Prue undid her shackles as they tried to wake her.

"Prue I can't help you both." Piper said as she helped Phoebe off the tomb.

"Your not going to, we'll both take Phoebe." Prue placed an arm around her sisters waist

"Prue your hurt."

"Piper I'm fine. It'll take both of us to get her out of here."

Behind them they heard another loud crash as one of the fighters lay on the ground not moving. That was when Prue spotted the pink vial on the ground. But before she could react the Cole that was standing quickly picked it up and threw it on the one the ground. Sending up a sudden explosion and smoke. Prue and Piper automatically shielded Phoebe in their arms.

Once the smoke had cleared they were left there facing Cole. He walked over and lifted Phoebe from the ground and carried her outside to where they found Leo waiting. Prue and Piper quickly following not knowing which Cole had survived

"Piper?" Leo turned at the sound of the footsteps approaching up the mausoleum stairs

"Leo. You gotta help Prue and Phoebe." Piper said hugging her fiancée.

"Ok. But let's get you guys home first."

Leo held onto both Prue and Piper as Cole shimmered with Phoebe. Placing her gently on her bed he kissed her softly on the forehead. He sat with her only a few minutes before leaving. "Soon Phoebe." And he shimmered out as her sisters came into her room.

Leo had healed Prue and they went into Phoebe room to do the same for her. Holding his hands over her body nothing happened.

"Leo? Why isn't it working?" Piper asked now getting more concerned for her baby sister.

"I don't know."

"She's not physically hurt." Prue said quietly sitting on the edge of the bed beside Phoebe.

"What are you talking about Prue?"

"She's gone to a place where she feels that no one can hurt her. That is something that Leo can't fix. We have to be here for her. That's all we can do." Prue told her as she sat up further on the bed and did her best to comfort her little sister.

Piper stayed on the edge of the bed brushing back at Phoebes hair. Looking down at her. "Come back to us Phoebe. We need you."

Leo could only watch. As the two older ones were torn apart.

Piper looked up at Prue meeting her sisters eyes. "Prue?"

"Yeah honey."

"Which Cole is the one that's left?"

Prue met her gazed but couldn't answer. She couldn't because she didn't know.


	10. Chapter 10

Prue sat on the swing and watched her sisters running after each other. Piper was determined to catch Phoebe for teasing her about Leo. As Phoebe dodge to her right Piper almost got her.

"Phoebe get back here you little rascal." Piper called as she ran after her.

They disappeared from Prues site but she could still hear their laughter echoing through the park.

Suddenly Piper came flying out of the brush and ran up to Prue pulling her off the swing.

"Prue come on you have to see this." Piper said pulling her oldest sister after her laughing.

"Piper what?"

"Come on you'll love it." Piper said still pulling on Prues hand.

"Ok, OK I'm coming already." Prue laughed at the antics of her little sister.

She let Piper pull her along the trail before them wondering what her sisters were up to now. Coming around the corner Prue stood and smiled at the site before her.

The small stream ran over the rocks with the algae build up giving the water the most amazing shade of green. The lush greenery on the other side gave it just enough shade, but also let through just the right amount of light streaming through the branches. Across the other side and a bit further down steam, Prue could see a mother deer standing near the stream with her fawn just behind her in the field. Further down the buck stood watch over his family.

To Prues amazement the only other thing in the field was Phoebe. She was sitting with another fawn curled up beside her. The fawn was looking up at her as Phoebe just looked down on it with nothing but love in her eyes. In her hand Phoebe had what looked to be a babies bottle and she was feeding the fawn. The other fawn was trying to get at the bottle as well but unfortunately Phoebe only had the one.

Prue just stood there watching her baby sister as she feed the two fawns. Getting the feeling of being watched Phoebe just looked up and met her big sisters eyes, and smiled. Turning back to the task at hand Phoebe never took her eyes off the small creatures of nature beside her.

After what seemed like only a few minutes to Phoebe the mother deer walked off through the brush. Looking at her fawns that were with Phoebe she sent an unheard message to them. Standing on their still small and unsteady legs they ran after their mother. Seeing that all was well with his family the buck to disappeared into the bush. Leaving Phoebe sitting on the ground watching after them.

Prue and Piper walked over to their sister as she just sat there looking into the bush. Hoping that the two babies would come back for more. Sitting down beside her Prue placed her arm over her baby sister shoulders and pulled her close to her. Not saying a word the three sisters just sat in silence. Listening to the sounds of nature all around them.

They had left the garden and now sat in the woods. To Phoebe it was the safest place in the world. But then anywhere that her sisters were was always safe to her.

The sisters lay in the grass looking up at the sky with no cares in the world. An eagle floated in the air above them watching for any sign of movement from the earth below. Prue had her head laying on Pipers stomach, Piper lay with hers on Phoebe, and Phoebe had hers on Prues. Completing the circle. The circle of love shared between three sisters.

Piper started to think about Leo all of a sudden. She wasn't quite sure why. She was really enjoying the time that she was spending with her sisters.

Prue lay there with her sisters enjoying the sanctuary that they had found. But it just seemed to be missing something and she couldn't quite figure it out.

After a few hours of just laying in the field and talking, the girls got up and started back towards the swing that Prue had been on hours before. Phoebe walked in the front of her sisters as they continued up the path. Reaching the swing she turned, "So Prue I guess this is…" she never finished. As she turned around, her sisters were gone. Looking around frantically for her sisters Phoebe started to get worried.

"Prue. Piper. Come on guys this isn't funny." Phoebe started. Not getting any answer Phoebe sat on the swing alone. Her perfect world was starting to crumble. She loved her sisters and now they were gone.

"Guys where are you?" She said to no one quietly. "I Love You." She added as a tear started down her face.

She sat on the swing alone thinking of her sisters. The times that they had shared together, the good and the bad. As she swung slowly she looked out to the garden before her. Seeing only the roses from before she started to miss her sisters already.

She stayed there and swung for what seemed to her like hours. In the back of her mind there a rose a small tingle. It sounded like the voices of her sisters but how could it be. They were gone and she didn't know how to find them.

"Phoebe. Please come back to us. We love you." She heard Piper in the far distance.

Looking around she couldn't see Piper anywhere. As she continued to swing she felt the warm embrace of her sisters hug. Thinking aloud "Prue?" Yet she was still alone.

Her thoughts turned more to her sisters. She missed them so much yet they had only been gone a short time. Or had they.

She reached her thoughts to them. She had a feeling that they were somewhere close but not there in the garden or the forest that she had just come from. She drew to the sound of their voices that continued to speak to her at a distance. But the more she concentrated the closer they seemed.

Soon the world around her slowly disappeared as she was drawn to the sound of her sisters voices.

Prue and Piper sat on the bed next to Phoebe. Giving her all the love that they could and more. Just talking to her to get her to come out of the world away from the evil that dwelled in the one that they survived in.

"Prue."

"Yeah?"

"What if she…." Piper never finished as Prue cut her sentence short

"Piper she will. She has to." Prue added softly as she pulled her baby sister closer to her. "She's a fighter Piper. She'll come back to us."

They stayed with Phoebe for what seemed like hours. Taking turns to get something to eat or going to the bathroom. They made sure that one of them was always sitting with her.

Prue had gone downstairs to get two cups of coffee for her and Piper leaving Piper to keep vigil beside the bed.

"Phoebe. Please come back to us. We love you." She said quietly as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

Prue came back in carrying the coffee and setting them on the bedside table.

"Any change?"

"No." Piper answered barely above a whisper.

Giving Pipers hand a reassuring squeeze Prue climbed back on to the bed and sat beside Phoebe. She eventually started to give into the sleep that was threatening to overcome her.

"Prue why don't you get some sleep? I'll watch her."

"I'm ok Piper. I wanna be here when she wakes."

"You will. You'll be right beside her. Now just slide down there and sleep. You can't tell me that you are not still feeling some of the effects of what he did to you."

"Ok Piper I will. But you have to promise me that you will wake me the minute she stirs."

"I promise. Now, you, sister; sleep."

Sliding down beside Phoebe, Prue lay in behind her pulling her close. Giving Phoebe all the love that she could.

"I love you." She told her baby sister as she kissed the back of her head.

Not long after Prue had fallen asleep Piper thought she heard something. Turning to the side of the bed she quickly shock Prue awake.

With the worry over her little sister it did not take much to waken Prue Halliwell. "What happen?"

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard something."

Sitting up and looking down on her baby sister, Prue ran her hand over the top of her head. "Phebes sweetie. Are you there?"

Piper took her hand and rubbed it softly. "Phoebe please."

As her world slowly disappeared she again could her the sound of her sisters' voices. So much love in the tone that she felt the love through her. She flickered her eyes to adjust to the changes that were occurring right before her. One world disappearing, yet another one appearing.

"P…P…Prue?"

"Oh sweetie I'm right her." She answered with tears starting down her face.

Opening her eyes a bit more Phoebe could make out her sisters sitting beside her. Prue on the bed with her and Piper right on the floor, holding her hand.

"P…P…Piper?"

"Oh honey. We're both here for you." As the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Wh..what?"

Anticipating her sister question Prue interrupted her. "We'll talk about that later Phebes. Right now we just need you back. Ok?" she said bending down and planting a kiss on the forehead of her baby sister.

Phoebe closed her eyes and nodded.

The three sisters stayed in Phoebes room that night. Phoebe never let go of Prue the whole night. The one time that Prue had to go to the bathroom was the only time she let go. And even then she clung on to Piper until she got back.

"Prue?"

"Yes honey?"

"Did he..Did he hurt you?"

Prue looked at Piper not really sure what to tell Phoebe. They hadn't talked about it all night and now Phoebe had brought it up.

"Just a little Phebes. But Leo healed me. I'll be ok."

"Did he…."

Prue knew what Phoebe was trying to ask. "No sweetie he didn't. We just had a little fight that I lost."

"You're OK?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I'm ok."

Phoebe snuggled into Prue. The thought of him hurting one of her sisters hurt her more then anything.

After a few more minutes Phoebe found the courage to ask the question that had been nagging her ever since she woke up. "Is he gone?" she asked barely above a whisper.

Again Prue and Piper shared a look. With Piper taking her hand in hers. "Yes sweetie. He's gone."

"Which one?"

They were silent. How could they tell her that they weren't sure which one? For they themselves didn't even know.

"Please. I need to know." Phoebe said with a tear in her eye.

"We don't know. We saw him throw the potion but we don't know which one threw it. I'm sorry." Prue brushed her sisters' hair off her face as she told Phoebe what happened

Phoebe lay there in her sisters' arms as she took in what they said. Finally realizing what she must do. "So I have to see him to figure it out." she said more scared then she let on.

"No Phoebe. You don't." Prue said to her. She wanted to protect Phoebe from the pain of losing a loved one as she had with Andy.

"Prue I have to. Or we will never know. I'm the only person that could see the love in his eyes. The love that he has for me."

Prue and Piper didn't know what to say. So they just held her.

"Phebes you hungry?" Piper asked to change the subject more then anything.

"A little."

"Ok why don't I make you a sandwich or something."

"That would be great sis. Thanx."

"You're welcome honey." Piper got up and gave Phoebe another kiss and stared out the door. Turning back to her sisters " I love you two." And she went down stairs.

Just after Piper had left, Prue could make out the ever familiar pattern of a person appearing in Phoebes room. Getting on the defensive right away she turned to the source. Seething with rage she glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Phoebe."

Taking a quick look at her baby sister who was now almost hiding behind Prue she turned back at him. "I don't think she wants to see you Cole."

Looking past Prue to Phoebe. "Phoebe."

"Cole leave. Before I make you leave." Prue told him with venom in her voice.

Meeting Prues glare. "I'll be back Phoebe." He said never taking his eyes off of Prue, just before he shimmered out.


	11. Final

Phoebe just stayed up beside the head board frozen in fear. Ever since her sisters had told her they were not sure who had been vanquished in the mausoleum she was scared. Scared for her life as well as her sisters.

She faintly heard Prue talking to her but nothing was registering. She wanted to go back. Back to the safety of the garden and the forest.

Prue turned to Phoebe after Cole left and she could see the look in her eyes. The look of someone about to retreat into herself so deep that no amount of love would be able to retrieve here.

"Phoebe listen to me. Please." Prue almost begged her baby sister. As she carefully pulled her on to her lap. "Phoebe, Piper and I will not let him hurt you again. Please stay with me. I love you." Prue had a tear running from her eyes afraid that she would lose her sister again. Only this time she knew that she would not get her back.

It was then that Piper came back in the room and the sight before her scared her as much as when Phoebe had retreated into herself.

"Prue?" Piper said as she quickly made her way to the side of the bed.

"Cole was here."

"WHAT!"

"Piper please."

"I'm sorry. What did he do?"

"Nothing he tried to tell me that it was really him and that he would come back for Phoebe."

"Do you believe him?" Piper asked not really sure what to think.

"I don't know. I mean there must be away to prove who he is without hurting Phoebe any more."

"I have to do it." Came a faint whisper from Phoebe. She was still curled up in the fetal position on Prue's lap with her head buried in the safety of her sister

"Phoebe no you don't." Piper told her as she pushed the hair from her face.

"Yes I do. There's no other way."

"Actually there may be."

"Leo?" Piper scolded at him as she turned to face him.

"Sorry. But I may have a solution to your problem."

"Ok. I'm listening." Prue said as she gently rubbed Phoebes back. Even as a child she always knew the exact spot on Phoebes back that would get her to calm down.

"When you guys were gone and I was here wondering where you were. Cole shimmered in."

"He came here?" Piper was shocked.

"Yeah. I know it was the real one. I could tell by the look in his eyes when I told him that Phoebe and you had gone looking for Prue. He was scared, angry, and worried."

"So what happened? I mean I know that I was with the false one so…"

"He cast a spell. It's a spell that only he knows. It was one that would remove dark magic from a forbidden place."

"The Mausoleum." Piper stated more, then asked.

"Exactly. It lifted the dark magic from the area and in turn giving you back the ability to use your powers."

Piper turned to Prue, "That was why he told me powers in there." Piper started. "He knew that our powers were working."

"What are you talking about Piper?" Prue questioned her sister.

"Remember in the mausoleum, I told you to use your powers? You said that it was no use."

"And you said trust me, I think they will." Prue understanding.

"Yeah. Cole had been in front of me when you were still semi out of it. He turned to me and mouthed the word powers."

"Indicating that they were now active?" Prue realizing what Piper was saying

"Right."

"Ok so how does this help us figure out which Cole we have left?" Prue asked as she looked up at Leo

"Only Cole knows the spell he said." Leo started to say.

"And?" Piper encouraged him not to stop.

"He gave that spell to me."

Prue and Piper shared a look before Prue finished his thoughts. "So he comes and tells you the spell and what he did before he entered the mausoleum and then we know. If he can't tell you…"

"It's not the real Cole." Phoebe finished. She had been quiet the whole conversation until then. She wanted it to be her Cole, but yet she was still scared if it was not.

Piper gave Phoebes hand a reassuring squeeze as she turned to Prue, "So we make the potion and then we call him. He tells Leo the spell and that's it."

"And if he doesn't know it we vanquish him." Prue stated, she just wanted this whole mess behind them, behind Phoebe.

"So when do we start." Piper said anxious to get this over quickly so that they could help Phoebe move past the past few days.

Prue looked down at Phoebe who was starting to fall asleep in her arms. "In a few minutes I would say. Leo can you stay with Phoebe while Piper and I make the potion?"

"Don't even have to ask Prue. I'd love to."

"Ok just give us a few minutes ok?"

Piper got up and kissed Phoebe before leaving the room followed by Leo.

Prue stayed with her sister before carefully settling her down on the bed. She knelt down on the floor looking at her sleep peacefully: for once. Stroking the hair on the side of her sisters' head she was amazed at the childlike look that Phoebe wore on her face. She was all that Prue had left. Her and Piper and there was nothing that she wouldn't do for either one of them.

"Phoebe, please remember that whatever happens that Piper and I love you so much. I have always regretted that we never really connected when we were younger. I guess we were both just too much like each other. I know that I have always thought of you as my baby girl. Ever since Mum died I promised her that I would look out for you two. I'm here for you Pheebs. I always will be. And know that when this is all over I will still be here for you. Sisters: now and forever." Prue told her sleeping sister. Getting up she kissed her on the top of the head. Pausing just long enough for her to let a single tear slid down her face. "I love you."

Walking out of the room and gve Leo a weak smil as he turned and went into the room softly shutting the door as Prue went downstairs to help Piper make the potion that she hoped they would not need.

-----------------------

"Ok Piper we have the potion, almost, we have the spell. Are we set to do this?" Prue asked as she looked up at Piper

"All we need is Phoebe. So we can add the Belthazor flesh and say the spell that will complete the potion."

"Ok I'll go get her. The sooner we get this over with the better for her." Prue said as she walked briskly out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the second level of the Manor.

Entering Phoebes room she saw Leo sitting beside the bed just watching Phoebe sleep.

"She has that certain magic about her doesn't she?" Prue said quietly as she entered the room

Leo looked up at the oldest Halliwell and nodded. "It's almost mezmerizing. She's so cute when she's sleeping."

Laughing at the comment Prue just sat down beside her sleeping sister on the other side of the bed.

"She's always had that. I've never figured out what it is. I would get so mad at her when we were kids. Then at night I would make sure that she was in bed ok. I would sit beside her for about 15minutes just watching her sleep. She was like this demon sister by day and a sweet baby at night."

Leo looked up at Prue and saw her watching Phoebe. She was lost in a memory he could tell. "She's doing it again isn't she?"

Laughing at the comment. "Yeah she is."

"You know what I think it is?"

"What?" Prue asked never taking her eyes off her sister.

"I think its love. And the innocents of the baby of the family."

"You may have something there Leo." Prue answered with a slight laugh. "So let's wake the baby, cause we are ready to go."

-----------------------------

Walking into the kitchen Phoebe had her head resting on Prue's shoulder, who in turn had her arm around her sisters' waist in a protective yet loving gesture.

"Pheebs you sure about this?" Prue asked trying to protect Phoebe from any more pain.

"No. But it's the only way to find out for sure."

"Ok. Lets do this." Piper said.

Prue and Phoebe walked beside Piper, taking each other's hands they said the spell over the potion.

_Spirits of air, forest and sea, set us of this demon free;_

_Beast of hoof and Beast of shell, drive this evil back to hell._

With a large puff of smoke and a bang, the spell was set.

"Sure glad you remembered to step back this time Piper." Prue joked

"Haha. Come on lets do this so our little sister can move on with her life." Piper said looking over to Phoebe, who other then the spell, had not said much since coming downstairs.

Pouring the potion into a small vial the girls head to the living room to summon Belthazor.

"Phoebe you don't have to be here for this." Prue said concerned of what may happen when Phoebe saw Cole again.

"I know Prue, but I have you two here with me. I'll be ok." She said quietly

"Ok then." Piper said as she gently squeezed Phoebes hand to let her know she wasn't going anywhere

Prue took the other one and the said the spell:

_Magic forces black and white, reaching out through space and light,_

_be he far or be he near, bring us the demon Belthazor here._

As the smoke filled the room Phoebe stepped back behind her sisters.

"Augh. You know I really hate it when you guys do that. It hurts like hell." Cole said as he starred at the three before him

"We have a few questions for you." Prue said getting right to the point. She could feel Phoebes grip on her hand tighten the minute that Cole materialized.

"I thought you said all you wanted to me earlier Prue." Cole said

"Cole. Actually its me that needs to ask you?" Leo said from the corner of the room.

Cole turned to Leo. "You don't need to ask Leo. I'll tell you."

Cole proceeded to tell Leo of the spell and what had happened that night.

After telling them everything Leo confirmed that the Cole that was there was the real Cole.

Turning back to look at Phoebe he locked his eyes with hers.

"Phoebe I'm sorry what he did to you. I'll understand if you never want to see me again, or if you need some time. But remember I will always love you Phoebe Halliwell, and there is nothing that will ever change that."

Phoebe stood still behind her sisters. She was still unsure. She knew what Leo had said that this was her Cole. But every time she looked at him she didn't see the Cole that she loved. She saw the Cole that had attacked her.

"I can't Cole. Not right now." She said quietly, turned and walked up the stairs to her room.

"I think you better go Cole. Give her some time." Piper suggested as she sat with Leo in the chair.

"Yeah. But I won't push her. She knows how to reach me when she's ready." Cole said just before he shimmered out.

"Piper." Prue gave Piper a look as she started for the stairs

"I'm right behind you." Piper answered as the two older Halliwell's went up the stairs to be with Phoebe.

No words were needed as Prue and Piper sat on the edge of Phoebes bed. They sat there giving their baby sister the love and support that she needed at that time. Gently rubbing her back she was soon fast a sleep.

**Six months later:**

"I'm telling you Cole the Lakers are so gonna take them down."

"Never happen Phoebe. The next three games are in Philly."

"So. The Lakers will win two in Philly and take the series at home."

"Willing to put a little bet on that?"

Raising her eyebrow in curiosity, "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh lets say if the Lakers win I'm yours to do with what you like."

"I already have that." She said pulling him into a passionate kiss. "And if the Sixers win?"

"You marry me."

Phoebe pulled back from the kiss. "Cole Turner are you proposing to me?"

"Only if the Sixers win."

"You make this very tough for me. You know how much I love the Lakers."

"I know. But I know that the Sixers will win. So what do you say? Do we have a bet?"

Pulling him down again she kissed him with more passion then she ever felt before as it rushed through her body.

Pulling away just long enough to answer him "We have a bet." Pulling him back. For the first time in Phoebes life was she hoping that the Lakers would lose.


End file.
